This is a Phase I dose finding and toxicity study. The specific aims are 1) to find the maximum tolerated dose of virus that can be safely administered after surgical resection of recurrent tumor; and 2) to determine if any patients treated with the doses of viral vector employed in this study demonstrate clinical or radiologic evidence of tumor response.